


The [ Last ] Phone Call

by ShadowHalt



Category: Welcome to Night Vale, wtnv
Genre: M/M, blood mention, blood tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHalt/pseuds/ShadowHalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this prompt:</p><p>"Person B knowing they’re undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from the gaping wound they’re bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out."</p><p>Carlos calls Cecil during a show. Takes place in his time in the desert otherworld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The [ Last ] Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> As an apology for my lack of updates on my Cecilos fanfiction, here's a drabble I got sudden muse for at 4am while on tumblr. Apologies for any typos or anything; kind of written last minute without editing. Will get around to editing it within a few days after posting. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: I accidentally deleted this on mobile so here it is again.. Whoops lol

Carlos could feel the blood seeping through his shirt, staining the lab coat pressed gently to the wound. A large slash adorned his chest, clothing torn and skin damaged. He could feel himself getting weaker by the second, but before he could succumb to the darkness, there was something he had to do, someone he needed to talk to. Wincing as he reached into his jacket, the man felt for his phone before pulling it out and calling his boyfriend. What was Cecil going to do if he found out about this? Cecil had barely handled Carlos's trapped state in the desert otherworld -- would he be okay after this? 

Shaking his head, Carlos slid the ringing phone between his shoulder and ear, more and more effort being devoted to staying conscious. Cecil's cheerful voice picked up on the other line. "Carlos, hello! You called early today; usually it's not until after the show. Did you find something for our listeners to know?" Intrigue was obvious in the other man's tone, and it cracked a smile from the scientist. 

"No, Cecil, I just wanted to check in on you and everyone out there. How have things been in Night Vale?" Carlos could practically hear Cecil cross his ankles and lean over his desk like he did whenever they were on the phone -- a habit Cecil had informed Carlos about previously.

"Oh, things have been great! StrexCorp hasn't been a problem at all, what with the angels -- who don't exist -- running it. How's the desert world? Have you found a way out of it? I miss you so much; you need to come home." 

Carlos almost shook his head, amusement replacing the tired light in his eyes. Cecil had a knack for sounding like a teenage girl whenever he was on-air and conversing casually. 

He could feel himself growing weaker, but he refused to go. Not until he completed what he had set out for with this phone call, as random as it seemed.

"No, I haven't, er, found a way out. Not yet. But, hey, I miss you too, okay? I'll find a way to see you again, I promise. I love you, Cecil. So incredibly much. You mean the world to me." He hoped there wasn't as much of a finality to his tone as he thought there was. The blood was leaving his chest quickly, and one quick glance at his ghostly-pale hand told the scientist all he needed to know. 

Cecil was speechless for a moment before his radio host training kicked in. "I-I love you, too. I always have. Now, I've got to get back to my show. After all," and he directed this more towards the audience than his boyfriend, "this is the 'Night Vale Community Radio', not 'Cecil's Personal Life Radio'. See you soon, Carlos! I'll keep my fingers crossed."

Carlos could feel the tears welling up behind his eyes at how easy their words were exchanged, as if these weren't the scientist's last moments. One trickled down his cheek, over the grime that had begun to coat his face and the blood from scratches.

"See you soon," he croaked, before the line went dead. 

People say they see their life flash before their eyes, often as an expression, but in his last few moments, Carlos saw his memories with Cecil pass before his eyes. Their first phone call, his experience at the bowling alley, their frequent dates at the Arby's, their first time sleeping over at Cecil's house. There was so much to recount, so many great memories and so few bad ones. Their first fight, the makeup date afterward. Then the house, the seemingly existent yet non-existent house. And the old oak doors. And StrexCorp. So much had happened during his time in Night Vale, so much with the radio host. Their texts and phone calls while he was in the seemingly endless desert had been his relief, his reason for going through each day. Now he was at a point where fighting was futile, for the gash in his chest was fatal. With one last effort, Carlos let out a small whisper before letting go.

_"Cecil."_

The phone slid partway down his stilled chest, the keypad no longer lighting up the screen.


End file.
